


Smile

by TomAyto10



Series: Indulgence, really.... [12]
Category: Honto Yajuu
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomAyto10/pseuds/TomAyto10
Summary: And Kisaragi follows the bright of Yamase’s smile in the dark of the night.





	Smile

That was fun.” 

Yamase raises his arms over his head and  stretches, yawning the end of his sentence childishly.

Kisaragi falls in love a little more.

“Yes, it was,” he says softly, looking at the curve of Yamase’s smile. 

Yamase remains oblivious to Kisaragi’s soft gaze, continuing down the road without a seeming care in the world.

Kisaragi wants to reach out and kiss him.

It is getting ridiculous, really. 

Kisaragi is a man that is very in control of himself. He is ambitious and knows what he wants in life. There is a reason for his success, after all. He could plan for and accomplish those things he set out for himself.

What he did not plan for, what he didn't expect, was to fall in love so thoroughly and helplessly though. It was alarming how much he truly liked Yamase.

“It's weird, sometimes. When, you know, I think about it.”

Kisaragi turns to look at the smaller man, and the sight of Yamase’s face sends warmth flooding to his stomach again.

Yamase’s smile is full, but his brow is furrowed in obvious thought.

“Think about what?”

Yamase scratches at his face, lips pouting a bit. It is more than Kisaragi can take. 

“That you like me? It's weird, isn't it?”

Kisaragi blinks at the question, and then he feels his smile go a bit tight. “I don't believe so,” he begins, “Love isn't something that can be held back by things like gender and -”

“Oh,” Yamase cuts in, stopping in his step. “I wasn't actually talking about you liking a guy.” They're almost out of the park, the trees are hanging low and creating long shadows on the ground, but Yamase’s expression is clear in the moonlight. His eyes are wide, his mouth has fallen from his smile, soft and concerned. 

Kisaragi wants to kiss him again, softly, gently lean over and taste the lingering aftertaste of wine from his lips. Maybe it's sweeter, just like the alcohol had been the last time. 

“I'm talking about you liking me, like specifically.” Yamase says and Kisaragi has to blink confused for a couple of moments before he understands anything at all. “like I'm not… I mean, I wouldn't be really interested me per say.”

“Oh.” he says, and he manages to pry his focus from the thought of kissing to pay attention to Yamase’s words. “I see.”

Why does he like Yamase?

Yamase suddenly laughs, out of blue and it startles him. “Aha, I mean you do not have to tell me. That kinda sounded like I was fishing for compliments, didn't it.” he looks away, seeming ready to continue walking, but Kisaragi doesn't move. “You can ignore that, haha.”

“I like your mouth.” Kisaragi says, and he feels warmth on his cheeks at the confession, and Yamase turns to face him, his eyes going wide in the moonlight. “the way you smile and laugh.” 

“You…” Yamase starts, looking embarrassed, “I said you didn't have to tel-”

“You're so kind, and accepting.” Kisaragi billows forward, unable to stop. He has always moved faster than his thought have settled, quick to action. “When we met that night, you were adamant about reassuring me. And when you smiled at me, I knew I had to see you again.”

Yamase is moving his mouth soundlessly, and his cheeks are dusting red, “I'm a police officer, that's actually part of the job. Besides, I didn't do really anything that night.”

“You did.” Kisaragi reaffirms, “You laughed and smiled and … cared, and I felt so much better afterwards. I love how you make me feel, Yamase-san.”

Yamase is growing steadily more red as he goes on. Kisaragi doesn't want to stop, he wants to take Yamase’s face into hands and whisper sweet things to him as long as he can.

“You're amazing.” he says, and he feels it coming from the heart beating madly in his chest. “You're beautiful.”

“Ah.” Yamase says, and he raises a hand to touch finger spread over where his heart is. “Um.”

Kisaragi frowns, sudden concern at the action overshadowing his lovesick thoughts. “Is something wrong? Are you feeling alright?”

Yamase shakes his head, dark hair catching against the curve of his cheek, and his mouth shifting back into a familiar smile, “Fine! Im fine, don’t worry. It’s just…” he laughs, something bright and tangible in the night, a burst of firework against the dark sky. “You made my heart beat really fast there for a moment. I thought it would leap out or something.” he laughs again, not knowing the effect of his words. 

Kisaragi closes his eyes and chokes around a noise.  _ Yamase is much too…. _

“Please.” Kisaragi starts, and he's leaning in, as if unable to resist the pull of Yamase’s smile. “If you say things like that, I'll want to…” 

Yamase smiles falters and Kisaragi regrets his words. He's lifting his head, eyes going so soft and honeyed in the light. “You'll want to what…?”

Kisaragi’s flushes hot at Yamase’s expression, and he feels his words whispered in the dark, drowning is bright eyes. “I'll want to kiss you. Again.”

Yamase’s smiles unfurls so bright and instantly and then he ducks his head. 

“Ah.” He moves to the side, face still tilted away. “Well we should probably get home, eh?”

Kisaragi feels a slight disappointment, but it fades as quickly and it had surged and he nods. “Yes. It's late.”

He takes a step forward, but then there is fingers at his elbow, and it becomes a grip and Kisaragi look over as to why. 

Yamase’s eyes are blinking slow, and then his face comes in closer, and Kisaragi can smell laundry soap, and feel heat on him, and he's still trying to fit into this reality, when lips press soft at his cheekbone. 

Yamase drops back from his tiptoes and he lets out a quiet embarrassed laugh, “I'm not brave enough for anything else but I wanted to- um...anyways, thanks. For saying all that stuff about me, I guess.” He smiles up at him, and his eyes go into half moon.

Kisaragi blinks back into existence, and then he reaches up to touch the spot of heat still flaring on his face. He can feel his limbs going weak, can feel a hundred wings fluttering and swooping in his stomach, and a smile break over his face. 

“I think you're plenty brave.” he says, and he thinks he should be rewarded for his self control because he desperately want to catch Yamase lips with his own. “Thank you, Yamase-san.”

Yamase flushes, and he turns away, sparking back into familiar laughter. “We should really go. I have work tomorrow. Need plenty of rest and such.”

“Of course.”

And Kisaragi follows the bright of Yamase’s smile in the dark of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite boys. Expect more?


End file.
